


Snippets :S

by Zukerstal



Series: Windclan Warrior Jayfeather AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), Gen, ThunderClan (Warriors), Warrior Jayfeather (Warriors), Warriors - Erin Hunter Fix-It, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukerstal/pseuds/Zukerstal
Summary: An AU where Jaypaw goes to Windclan and gets to become a warrior :>
Series: Windclan Warrior Jayfeather AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is fun =w=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaypaw gets to do what he wants :)
> 
> (Also Thunderclan's ableism can go take a hike)

.

.

.

“Male kits will join their father’s clan and female kits will join their mother’s clan. Should a large litter contain only male or female kits, half will join each clan,” explained Firestar.

“Now,” mewed Onestar, “with the general rules established, we will be addressing a certain problem which involves Windclan and Thunderclan. Firestar, I will cut straight to the point. The cross-clan relationship between one of my warriors and your sole medicine cat has resulted in the birth of three kits. Seeing as these kits are old enough to make their own decisions, Windclan will allow them to choose which clan they wish to remain in. However, Windclan demands that at least one of them join us, or there _will_ be bloodshed. We will give Thunderclan a quarter moon to-”

"I'll join Windclan!" yowled Jaypaw, his steady voice echoing throughout the entire clearing.

He could already feel the twinge of sadness and guilt radiating from Leafpool and Squirrelflight. However, he ignored it. He knew Lionpaw and Hollypaw would be extremely reluctant to leave Thunderclan. After all, they belonged there. _Unlike me,_ thought Jaypaw bitterly, not even waiting for the leaders to approve of his choice before stalking towards the group of Windclan cats.

As he got closer, the feelings and thoughts of his new clanmates only bolstered Jaypaw’s belief that he had made the right choice. There was only shock and weariness which was understandable, given the current circumstances. Yet what truly stuck out to Jaypaw the most was when even after the shock wore off, there was a complete lack of pity directed towards him, conscious or otherwise. And for that, he was already immensely grateful to these cats, whether they realised it or not.

Jaypaw then sat beside Crowfeather, and turned to face where he had scented Firestar, his gaze and actions firmly signalling the decision he had made. There was a brief silence from all the cats. However, after the two leaders exchanged a few quick words, Onestar called to his clan, now one cat larger, to head back towards the moors.

As he walked back to Windclan camp, a slender dark smoky-grey warrior and pitch-black apprentice fell to his sides. All three remained silent, yet Jaypaw could sense a mixture of lingering anger and affection coming from Crowfeather and the curious and cautious stares that Breezepaw would (not so subtly) give every so often. The atmosphere felt different here for sure, and that was freeing. He could finally be what he wanted to be from the very start, _a warrior_.


	2. Brightheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give these two some closure plss
> 
> Also context: Jaypaw goes to Windclan 2 months into his warrior apprentice training in Thunderclan. He essentially leaves without a word, leaving some unresolved tension between the two :SS

The white she-cat with orange patches sat amongst her clanmates, her expression a mangled mess of unease and confusion. 

As she continued mulling over this unknown feeling, the scent of heather and hare wafted into the clearing, long-legged, slender cats drifting in soon after. Among them was a grey tabby tom, and as her eye glanced upon him, a familiar ache welled up in her heart.

==========

The grey tabby tom, entered into the clearing, proud. It had been many a gruelling moons, but the fruits of his labour had been worth it. _He could finally show them **all** what he had achieved. _

This triumphant feeling, however, was not to last, for the scent of a familiar, troubled she-cat had reached his muzzle... 

==========

The night was quiet, the air still, the moonlight dim. As the leaders began their usual spiels, a tense string tugged at two warriors, forcing their scents uncomfortably to the forefront of each other's minds.

The two sat in an eerie silence, not a word muttered, not a single glance spared. Mere moments feeling like hours, and the hours, like days. 

Then, after an everlasting instant, the gathering had ended, and the clans began to depart once more.

But the string that tugged at the two tugged yet harder, and finally, glances were given, breaths were breathed, and mouths were moved.

"Hey," opened the white she-cat with ginger patches.

"Hello," responded the dark grey tabby tom.

"You're a full fledged warrior now."

"I am."

"I'm proud of you."

"..."

Silence swirled around the two once more, both warriors simply staring at each other, words bubbling close to the surface but yet to be spoken.

"I'm sorry. I-", the she-cat began to blurt out.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Thunderclan just isn't very... _respectful_ of cats with 'defects'. I don't blame you, not anymore."

"I- Thank you, Jaystorm."

And with the faintest of smiles, Jaystorm dipped his head and rejoined the group of Windclan cats.

The white she-cat with ginger patches sat in the soft moonlight, with but a tear escaping her eye.

The string had vanished. The tension had lifted. Her heart had brightened.


End file.
